


Good Enough

by Queen_Preferences



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Divorce, Empire song, Evil Maryse, M/M, Misunderstands, Multi, Song fic, Threesome, good enough, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: A lyric story inspired by Good Enough by Jussie Smollet. Swagger can't believe he's good enough for his husbands so he fix that.





	

Title: Good Enough

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: Dwayne/Miz/Swagger

Characters: Dwayne Johnson, The Miz, and Jack Swagger

Summary: A lyric story inspired by Good Enough by Jussie Smollet. Swagger can't believe he's good enough for his husbands so he fix that.

Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Jack Mizanin - Johnson bite his lip dangerously inside his mouth ignoring the liquid metallic taste. Those baby blue eyes focused on the sight before him, his husband Dwayne had his arm wrapped around his co-star. Leaning in dangerously to kiss her lips Jack turned around missing how Dwayne broke away to stare at him in worry.

_I gave you all of me_

_But it still ain't enough to make you happy_

_I gave you everything_

_It still don't measure up_

_It feels like I walked 5 thousand miles_

_And didn't even come close_

_Feels like I try to make you smile_

_But you don't even care, no_

_I'll never be big enough to pay your dues_

_But I keep trying_

_And you just keep on making me jump through hoops_

_What do I got to do?_

Jack ignored the desire to scream as Maryse wrapped her arms around Miz. Maryse let his lips touch the corner of Miz's mouth looking at Jack with a knowingly smirk. Marching away Jack missed the confused look Miz gave him yanking away Maryse; forgetting the cameras.

_I just want you to look at me_

_And see that I can be worth your love_

_I just want you to look at me_

_And see that I can be_

_Good enough, good enough_

_Good enough_

_And see that I can be_

_Good enough, good enough_

_Good enough_

_I try to show you that I'm strong_

_Why do I even bother?_

_Cause it's the same old damn song_

_And you call yourself a father_

_Feels like I'm reaching for the stars_

_But heaven isn't letting me_

_I wish that I had longer arms_

_But I know that will never be never be_

_I'll never be big enough to pay your dues_

_But I keep trying_

_And you just keep on making me jump through hoops_

_What do I got to do?_

_I just want you to look at me_

_And see that I can be worth your love_

_I just want you to look at me_

_And see that I can be_

_Good enough, good enough_

_Good enough_

_And see that I can be_

_Good enough, good enough_

_Good enough_

Jack groaned as he watched as Dwayne and Miz dance around the military ball with two female soldiers. As he watched he noticed how carefree his lovers were, how amazing they looked with those women. Tears burned in the back of Jack's eyes but he just wiped them away. Standing up slowly Jack slipping his ring onto the empty plate, giving it a bitter smile walking away.

_Look at me_

_I'm standing right here waiting for you, here I am_

_Look at me_

_Lookin' for your acceptance, do you give a damn?_

_Look at me_

_See it doesn't matter what you think, I'm still a man_

_Look at me_

_Open up your eyes, can't you see that I'm good enough_

Miz and Dwayne hurried into the house rushing towards their shared bedroom. It was empty. No longer holding the light that Jack gave with his presence.

_I just want you to look at me_

_And see that I can be worth your love_

_I just want you to look at me_

_And see that I can be_

_Good enough, good enough_

_Good enough_

_And see that I can be_

_Good enough, good enough_

_Good enough_

Dwayne held his smaller husband as they read the divorce papers from Jack Swagger. He gave them everything he had on condition he never say them again. Maybe they weren't good enough for him.


End file.
